


Dancing in the light

by SteveM



Series: Soul And Centre. [8]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveM/pseuds/SteveM
Summary: Kara and Kate start to train with their new powers and find out why Kate was chosen to wild the violet ring.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Kate Kane, Kara Danvers/Kate Kane
Series: Soul And Centre. [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708666
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

“Kate… Kate, what have you done?” 

Kara’s eyes were wide behind the red mask as she saw the violet ring on her wife’s finger and the crackling energy surrounding her. Her own hand twitched as she felt the weight of the red ring she wore bear down on her and the fear quickly rose as anger. Sparks flew from the ring as she reached for Kate’s shoulder only to let her grip fall short. She didn’t dare, the rage was surging within her and she wasn’t sure she could control it.

“Hey, hey it’s okay.” Kate said, the euphoria of the new power coursing through her body quickly replaced with concern for Kara. “It works differently, look!” She raised her hand and went to pull the ring off.

“No!” Kara moved like lightning, her hand wrapping around Kate’s and holding her still. “No, you can’t!”

“Kara…. Trust me.” Kate said softly and she watched those beautiful blue eyes flicker with a thousand different thoughts and fears before, very slowly, fingers that could turn coal into diamonds relaxed. Kate carefully moved to grip the ring, never letting her eyes slip from Kara’s face. Slowly she lifted the ring from her flesh and gasped as the power went with it, the armour that surrounded her flowing back into the ring as she was left standing in the white Kryptonian dress she’d worn for their ‘first date’. 

With a small smile she waited a few seconds then put the ring back on. Immediately the light flowed over her once more, leaving behind the armoured batsuit she’d moulded its energy into, the logo glowing a deep violet, the cowl stowed safely away in some unseen place until she had need of it.

“See, I’m fine.”

Kara took a deep breath, trying to calm her mind and bring her racing heart under control. “Not that I mind that you’re not dead from doing that but… how?”

Before Kate could reply the ring on her finger pulsed and a voice like warm chocolate echoed in their minds. “Of all of us only rage is so deeply linked to its wielders that without it they cannot live.”

Kate and Kara stared at each other for a moment, disbelieving expressions on both their faces. 

“Did you…?”

“Did you?”

“If you did.”

“If you did that I did.”

Kate brought her hand up almost accusingly as she twisted the ring to face her. “You can talk? To other people I mean?”

“No, just to those who are sworn to the light.”

“And you?” Kara demanded, bringing her own ring up.

“Yes.” The growl was almost reluctant as if angry at sharing itself with others. 

“Well… that might make this somewhat easier.” Kate said thoughtfully. 

“Or a hundred times harder.” Kara pointed out. “It’s not as if this ring has been a force for good to this point!”

“Oh I don’t know…” Kate mused. “Without it I’d either still be in that tank or possibly dead. You might have done something you couldn’t live with… Alice would be out and about rather than seemingly cowering in Gotham.”

“I’d have found a way! I always find a way!” Kara snapped and she felt her fingers twitch. Kate, so closely attuned to Kara’s every movement and mood, noticed immediately and concentrated. It took a second or two then the violet energy flowed out from her ring and formed a large standing punching bag in the corridor just to the side of where they were standing.

She didn’t need to say anything as Kara was just as in-tune with her wife as Kate was with her. The Kryptonian pivoted on her right foot and sent a haymaker lashing into the ‘bag’ full force. It buckled and fell towards the ground until Kate grunted and fond her focus, levitating the bag back up to the vertical. Kate turned to Kara with a happy smile on her face, almost giddy with her success.

“Did you see that!” She cried like a five year old with a new trick. “I… I have powers!”

Part of Kara wanted to hit the bag again, harder, much harder, hard enough to shatter the construct into a million glittering fragments. But Kate’s joy was infectious and Kara couldn’t keep the smile from her lips.

“You do!” She said and concentrated. Her ring flared and a red arm stretched out to an impossible length, its hand wapping around Kate’s slim shoulders and pulling her into Kara’s waiting embrace. “And I think I owe you big time for that. Don’t I… uh, ring?”

“Yes.” The violet ring pulsed and its voice sounded happy though whether that was at the question or simply seeing its power used as it was intended Kara couldn’t guess. “Kate Kane was willing to risk everything for you Kara Zor-El. Her love for you is selfless and complete, it called to me and I could not ask for a better champion.”

Kate blushed and stammered a little. “You know you didn’t have to go quite that far.” She muttered to the ring but despite the certainty that Kara would be gently teasing her about that until the day they died the sappy smile she got in return made it all worth it.

“So… what now?” Kara asked, very aware that if they remained in such close proximity for much longer one or more likely both of them would succumb to temptation no matter how bad an idea it likely was.

“I… uh….” Kate’s mind raced trying to work out what to do. “How’s about this? Tomorrow we need to figure out what these rings really let us do, right? How to work with them and how to control them?”

“Control my anger you mean.”

“Actually no.” Kate shrugged at Kara’s slightly surprised look. “Love is powerful but without direction and clarity it can be just as dangerous as uncontrolled rage. We both need to practice, find out what the limits are and how to use that power safely.”

“So sparing session?”

“Actually… uh… I was thinking more tidying up.”

“Huh?”

“Well it doesn’t seem right to give the Fortress back to Clark in this state, especially after you so “politely” asked to borrow it.”

Kara groaned as she realised for the first time how the next conversation with her cousin was likely to go. 

“So let’s figure out how to use these thi… uh, rings by fixing up the damage. It’ll give you a chance to figure out how to mix rage with your usual awesomeness and I can see if I’ll learn to fly before smashing in to the ceiling.”

“Well, okay, sounds like a plan.” Kara said, her arms still wrapped around Kate. “But that’s tomorrow…”

“It is.” Kate breathed and she let her hands drop to wrap around Kara’s ass. “So for tonight how would snuggling and making out to a movie sound? No way I’m sleeping for a while anyway and that seems like a good compromise between nothing and accidentally blowing a hole in the world when one or both of us gets a little carried away?”

“Sounds good to me.” Kara laughed. “But I get to pick the movie!”

Kate groaned but something told her she wasn’t winning this fight. “Oh alright, but no musicals!”

“Awww!”

“Come on, you know the rule. You don’t sit me down for musicals, I don’t force you to watch horror.”

“Trust me, you’ll like this one!”

“Really? And why, pray tell, would this be the one musical to rule them all and make me accept them into my life?”

“It’s about organ removal and a dystopian future society!”

“Oh.” Kate paused and made the fatal mistake of taking a long, hard look at the happy but pleading look on Kara’s face. “Oh alright then. But butter popcorn not salted!”

“Dea!”


	2. Chapter 2

“So tell me again why I don’t just super speed through this?” Kara asked pouting as she looked around the charred walls and shattered floor of the main chamber. 

“Because that doesn’t help you learn how to use your new powers.” Kate explained patiently. 

“There’s got to be a more interesting way of training!” 

“Probably.”

“So why don’t I clean this up now and we go do the more interesting thing?”

“Because my love that doesn’t help with the biggest challenge you’re facing right now.”

“Which is?”

Kate sighed and shook her head. “Look around you. Don’t you feel the tiniest bit guilty that you tore up Kal’s home because you lost your temper?”

“Hey, that’s not what happened!”

“Full blown tantrum.”

“Kate…” 

“Just missing holding your breath and stomping your feet.”

“Kate!” Red sparks were flying from the ring as Kara felt a surge of anger at the accusation, the blatant lies, the casual way her pain and struggle was diminished and dismissed. She closed her eyes and suddenly found Kate pressed against her, warm breath tickling her ear as she breathed “And that’s why we’re doing this. You need to be in situations that push your buttons to learn how to control that reaction, how to channel it. And this is about as low level as I can think of right now!”

Kara felt the smile pull at her mouth and reluctantly gave in. Keeping her eyes closed she let her lips explore Kate’s neck, enjoying the familiar scent and quiet groans that rewarded her efforts. 

“Okay, you win.” Kara said between kisses. “Though I’m not entirely sure how this helps you?”

“Actually for me this really is about learning the power side.” Kate admitted. “And I’m going to need your help for that. Like… a lot of your help.” She sounded so bashful that Kara let go and stepped back a little to get a good luck at Kate’s face and the spreading blush on her cheeks. 

“Normal squishy human, remember?” Kate said, her gaze fixed on the floor. “This is all new to me.”

“You’ll be fine.” Kara assured her. “Knowing you you’ll be flying circles around me by the end of the day.”

“I somehow doubt that.” Kate replied. “But hopefully I can at least help with the mopping up.”

“Talking of which…” Kara concentrated and a glowing red apron appeared over her black and red costume. “Shall we get to it?”

“You’re getting good at that!” Kate said, impressed. “You been practicing where I can’t see you?”

“No, but I’ve also spent five years doing quick changes in and out of the suit. I guess the basics are kinda built in now. You should try it.”

“Uh… okay. Umm… how would I do that, exactly?”

“You already did it once, created that batsuit from the ring.”

“I know but that was more in solidarity with you. World’s Finest and all that.”

“Well…” Kara hesitated then plunged on. “For me I need to focus on my anger for the ring to work. Not too much, just enough to tap into that power. I guess maybe you need to do the same for love?”

“Shouldn’t be too hard with you standing there.” Kate said with a lingering look. “Okay, let me give this a try.” She focused on Kara, on her feelings for the remarkable woman from Krypton who had changed her life so completely and effortlessly. She felt the ring heat up on her finger and saw the glowing purple light rush over her body. The swirl of energy felt good and as it passed she could feel her clothing shifting around her.

“So… did it work?” Kate asked then noticed the way Kara was staring at her.

“Well, yes, technically it did.” Kara said carefully. “But maybe, and this is just a suggestion, you need to be a little less specific with whatever you were thinking about to trigger the power of love?”

“Why? What’s wrong?” 

“I… uh… hang on a minute.” Kara extended her ring and created a full length mirror in front of her. Kate turned to look, paused then burst out laughing.

“Okay, yeah, I see what you mean.” She admitted eying herself up again. Technically it was a cleaning outfit, she thought, but she’d missed practical overclothes and ended up on stripperific maid. “Not entirely what I was after.”

“You *are* keeping that look for the day though, right?” Kara asked hungrily. Kate almost agreed but her annoying sense of duty and obligation kicked her in the butt. She raised the ring and, this time with a little more care in where her thoughts wandered, forced another costume change. This time she got it right, the batsuit reforming with a violet apron to match Kara’s red one.

“Sorry love, this is meant to be training remember? Keep going until we get it right?” The disappointed look on Kara’s face almost broke Kate’s heart but she had an answer to that. 

“Tell you what… teach me to do five impossible things before sunset and I’ll not only put it back on but let you take it off.” She’d swear Kara’s nod of agreement was so fast her nose broke the sound barrier but for now she forced herself back to the business at hand.

“Okay, where do we start?” Kate asked, looking around and resisting the temptation to glance up at the ceiling far above.

“How about that wall?” Kara said pointing at a charred crater that had been blasted into the far wall. 

“Any particular reason?”

“It’s not structural and doesn’t have anything of great sentimental or financial value nearby?” Kara said with a shrug. “Let’s face it, I think you’ve just proven we’re not likely to get this right first time.”

“As much as I want to, really can’t argue with that.” Kate agreed as they walked over. “So how do we go about repairing this stuff anyway? It’s not like we can just plaster over it.”

“The crystal’s organic, given long enough it’ll grow back the damaged parts.” Kara said, reaching out and running her fingertips over the broken edges. “But back on Krypton we used to be able to speed that up.”

“Great! Uh, how?”

“Sunlight and water, applied directly to the damaged sections.” 

“Please tell me that doesn’t have to be Krypton’s red sunlight?”

“Actually I’m not sure but the fortress grew here on Earth so presumably it should work just fine with a yellow one.”

“Alright… so one of us does the water, one the sunlight?”

“Sounds good. Any preference?”

“If you don’t mind I’ll take the water. You can get a charge while you’re about it.” Kate said with a wink.

“You know that’s not really how my powers work, right?” Kara said with a grin as she lifted into the air.

“Yeah but in my mind you’re pretty much WALL-E. Solar panel pops out, charge up, cute bong sound when done, the lot.”

“Keep this up and I’ll have you dressed up as Snow White!” Kara threw back casually. 

“Only if my true love wakes me with a kiss.” Kate grumbled under her breath then was caught off-guard as Kara zoomed back, kissed her on the cheek and shot up again so quickly it almost as if she’d never moved.

Shaking her head and trying not to laugh Kate decided to take the easiest route between herself and water considering they were in the arctic and pointed her ring at the floor. Concentrating she pictured an ice drill like the one she’d used to bore her fishing holes in the last days of her training before Alice had appeared and Kate’s world had changed forever. To her delighted surprise it formed perfectly before her and she was just about to see if she could turn it with the ring when a nasty thought struck her.

“Uh, Kara, any chance you could use that x-ray vision to tell me if I’m about to drill into Kal’s secret sex dungeon?” She called up, not daring to take her eyes from the drill.

“Ewww and no, if you go straight down there you should be fine.” Kara said from high above. “Also, in case it wasn’t clear, ewww.”

“What? We’ve got one after all.”

“Yes but that’s us.”

“Actually, now that I think about, we’ve got three.”

“Yes but, still, us. Not Clark."

“So what, Clark doesn’t get to have any fun sexy times with Lois?”

“Not in any conversation I’m involved in, no.”

“Come on, she’s a total babe, no way they haven’t at least screwed with him in the suit.”

“Gah!”

“You just know that she’s welcomed him home dressed in his cape.”

“Have you ever seen super vomiting before?”

“Uh… no?”

“Well unless you want to witness it from below I’d stop there!”

Kate chuckled and started to focus her mind on the glowing violet drill. To her surprise it started turning and easily dug into the ice, carving a smooth shaft maybe a foot across. Carefully, making sure to check on its progress every few seconds, she turned her attention to the ceiling and enjoyed the sight of Kara’s spectacular figure in the skintight costume as the Girl of Steel gazed into the sky beyond the roof-mounted entrance way.

Sunlight, Kara thought, might be a bit of a problem. She needed a way to direct it down to the broken crystals without turning it into a focused point of burning death. It wasn’t going to be an easy shot either, the sun was hanging in the sky in exactly the wrong place so it was effectively above where she needed to get it to, the curve of the fortress right in the way 

“Okay, let’s see if this works…” Kara muttered to herself and pictured what she needed in her mind’s eye. Once she was sure she had the image locked in place she took a deep breath and carefully, almost reluctantly, turned inwards. She thought about all the times she’d had to bite her tongue working for Cat Grant, all the times she’d been belittled and dismissed while doing her job perfectly. Her temper flared, the frustration and bitterness at not even getting a simple thank you as fresh now as it had been five years ago… and the ring leapt to life. 

Three red streaks of energy jumped out, shot to the places she’d pictured and spun themselves into impossibly thin discs. They solidified and left a mirror finish positioned to first bounce the light down from above the fortress, then to turn it towards the far wall and finally to focus it down to where it needed to be, though for now she kept the first mirror turned away from the sun until they needed its power. She gasped in triumph as she felt the power of her anger flow through her and saw it make something constructive appear from thin air. 

“Nice!” Kate called up from the hole she’d just finished drilling. “Hang on one minute and I’ll have the water ready. Uh, I think, anyway.” She extended her hand and a firehouse appeared in the hole, running up to the wall and supported by a series of braces. Kate walked up to the far end and placed her hand over the nozzle. Purple light flared as she made an airtight seal, pressurising the hose and drawing water up from the icy depths below. She could feel the water pressing against her gloved palm but there was no hint of the cold, the energy field and gleaming armour protecting her. 

“Ready?” She called.

“Ready!” Kara replied and she watched impressed as Kate slipped her hand away and a steady flow of water spurted out to hit the wall. Carefully Kara used the ring to tilt the first reflector into place and a steady beam of sunlight poured down into the fortress and hit the wall perfectly, lighting up the interior as if they were inside one of the Kryptonian crystals. Kara drifted back down, one eye on the reflectors to make sure they weren’t accidentally setting fire to anything, and met Kate by the wall.

“Okay, that’s really cool.” Kate said as she watched in fascination. The crystal was growing fast enough to be just about visible to the naked eye. More impressive still it wasn’t simply growing as a single crystal but flowing into the damaged areas as if it knew precisely what it needed to do. Unexpectedly she heard a muffled sniffle from beside her and turned to see Kara brushing away a tear.

“Sorry, it’s just… well, it’s a little bit of home.” Kara said in a slightly quavering voice. Kate immediately pulled her into a hug, making sure she didn’t block Kara;s view of the slowly healing wall. 

“No need to be sorry love.” Kate whispered into her ear. “You really don’t need to hide that part of yourself anymore. Not with me.”

Kara pulled Kate closer in response and Kate felt something damp splash against her cheek. She ignored it, instead just holding her wife, trying her best to make this a safe moment for Kara to explore the loss. It took both of them a few seconds to realise that a gently glowing violet aura had surrounded them and the only reason they noticed at all was they both suddenly felt a sense of calm and peace that neither expected.

“Well… this is new.” Kate said glancing around.

“No… it’s really not.” Kara corrected her, snuggling closer. “This is how I always feel when I’m around you.”

Kate thought about that for a few seconds then chuckled and shook her head. “Yeah, yeah now that you mention it…”

“I guess we should get back to it.” Kara said reluctantly. “I mean, I could happily stay like this forever but at some point Kal’s going to want his living room back.”

“You could just throw him out on his ear again.”

Kara groaned and hid her face in her hands. “Oh you had to remind me of that. That’s the second time I’ve done that to him!”

Kate laughed and shrugged. “Eh, you’ve got plausible deniability on both, you’re fine. Although… hmm.” Her voice turned thoughtful. “Would you be up for a small experiment?”

“I guess… what do you need me to do?”

“Just stand here and keep talking to me.”

“That doesn’t sound like much of an experiment.”

“Trust me.”

“So long as it doesn’t involve dumping ice cold water on me.”

“That was one time! And it was for a good cause! AND you can’t really feel it anyway!”

“Still sucked.”

“Besides it doesn’t involve water, cold or otherwise, so just stay here for a minute, okay?”

“Alright.”

“Great!” Kate started to walk away, the violet field clinging to Kara for a few seconds as if it were as reluctant to let her go as Kate usually was. “So I’ve been meaning to ask, why does your cousin get under your skin so much?”

“He doesn’t!”

“Really? I mean, you’ve knocked him cold twice now so…”

“No! It’s not like that!”

“You’re sure? ‘Cause it sounds like you have a grudge.”

“I don’t!” Kara’s voice was rising as Kate stopped about six foot away from her. “Why would I have a grudge? It’s not like he abandoned me on this planet, stuck me with a foster family instead of teaching me how to use my powers!”

The ring on her finger was glowing as her voice became louder, her hands flexing into fists. “Not as if by doing that he got Jeremiah killed and nearly ruined Alex’s life too as she thought she had to compete with me! Why would I be angry about that!”

“On the other hand…” Kate said, turning on her heel and slowly covering the ground between them. “If it hadn’t been for you living there Alex would likely never have become a certified badass. J’onn would never have been able to start the reforms to the DEO that turned it into a force for good.”

“They wouldn’t have needed to if Supergirl had been on the scene a decade earlier!” Kara was almost spitting the words now. ‘And if we’re going to play the ‘what if’ game how many would I have saved in that decade if Kal hadn’t been such an arrogant self-centred ass… hole.” Mid-rant she stumbled, the anger suddenly fading and she blinked in confusion at Kate who gave her an apologetic look and held up the ring, using her free hand to gesture to the purple field surrounding them.

“I think we’ve just figured out why it was Love that chose me.” Kate said quietly. “Good to know.”


	3. Chapter 3

“You’re sure about this?” Kara asked for what felt like the millionth time as they crunched across the ice about a mile from the fortress.

“Gotta learn sometime.” Kate said, her own nerves mixing with a rising excitement.

“But the first day?”

“How long did you wait once you found out you could do it?”

“Umm, about… three, no, four seconds.” Kara admitted. “Alright just… I know this is pointless to even say but try and take it easy, okay? It’s not as simple as it looks.”

“It’ll be fine.” Kate said, reaching out to take her wife’s hand. “Besides you’ll always catch me if I need you to.”

“Always.” Kara confirmed, squeezing back reassuringly. “We should be far enough away by now.”

“Great! So… how do I do this?” 

Kara laughed and shook her head. “Why are you asking me?”

“Well you’re the expert on this.”

“Not via ring power I’m not.”

“Oh.” Kate looked abashed at having forgotten that minor detail in her excitement and Kara took pity on her.

“But let’s assume for a minute that things are broadly similar. We know the rings work on what we’re imagining, right? Just… concentrate on the sky and jump. Gently!”

“Right. Just… jump.” Kate looked up and grumbled under her breath. “I’m going to look stupid.”

“No you’re not.” Kara told her. “Stupid is launching full speed and not stopping until you get to space.”

“Yeah yeah. Okay, let’s see how this goes.” Kate took a deep breath and hopped off the ground. Her feet rose… and fell back to the snow after maybe six inches.

“Told you. stupid.” Kate said looking disgusted. 

“Maybe we should try this?” Kara said, a glowing red broomstick suddenly appearing by her side. 

“Not helping!” Kate protested.

“Would it be better if I added a bat logo?”

“Kara!” 

“Hang on… what were you thinking about just then?”

“Beating your ass with the bristles!”

“Promises promises. But I meant before, when you jumped.”

“Leaving the ground of course.”

“Hmm… give me a second.” Kara mimicked Kate’s little hop though hers, of course, let her rise gracefully into the air, cape flapping around her in the chill arctic wind. She stopped fifty feet off the ground and called down.

“Okay, try it again. Only this time don’t think of it as leaving the ground.”

“What should I think about it as then?”

“Coming to me.” Kate could hear the quiet smugness in Kara’s voice and sighed. She’d be insufferable if this worked… but it was definitely a price worth paying. She set her feet, looked up and concentrated on the beautiful woman waiting patiently above her. She jumped into the air… and Kate Kane found herself flying seemingly unassisted towards her wife. The initial shock of the moment took her breath away and by the time she’d adjusted she realised she was heading towards Kara far too fast to stop. Thankfully for her Kryptonian powers came to the rescue, Kara sliding gracefully out of the way and reaching out to take Kate’s hand and twirl her round, taking away the momentum and leaving them wrapped around each other.

“Oh my god… I’m flying!” Kate looked in disbelief down at the ground and then up into sparkling blue eyes. “This… this is amazing!”

“It is, isn’t it?” Kara said with a touch of pride. “Want to do more?”

“Bet your ass!” Kate replied gleefully. 

“Great, see if you can catch me.” Kara pulled back and slowly flew a few dozen yards away as Kate floated in place. She eyed the distance and concentrated… and the ring sang as she found herself moving just as she’d pictured it in her mind.

Her flight was a little jerky, almost as if she was having to move in a straight line, pause, adjust then set off again. But as Kara slipped around the sky Kate followed her closely and with every passing minute she seemed to be growing in confidence, her motion smoother and more natural. After maybe five minutes she suddenly lunged forward, accelerating quickly to wrap her arms around Kara’s shoulders, twirling around her wife before coming to rest in her arms.

“Got you!” Kate said in the brief moment before their lips met and Kara’s answering chuckle was turned into a muffled buzz by the kiss. 

“You did.” She said proudly. “Want to go again?”

“Only if you make it harder!”

“I think that can be arranged.” Kara smiled and let a hand slip down to cup Kate’s ass. “Of course you may need some more… motivation.” With a quick flick of her wrist she slapped her palm into Kate’s unsuspecting rear end and the crack echoed around the ice fields. 

“Hey!” Kate protested but Kara was already flying away laughing. 

“Want to do something about it? Gonna have to catch me…” She called back teasingly as she swept up into the sky in a giant lazy loop. 

Kate shook her head and refocused her attention away from her stinging butt and back on the matter at hand. She kept her eyes locked on the Kryptonian but held herself still for a moment, watching and waiting for the right moment. As Kara began her downward arc Kate gathered herself and shot forward, arms at her sides and a violet trail of energy behind her. The sudden headlong rush caught Kara off guard and she had to jerk quickly to the side to stay out of grabbing range.

“Got to do better than that!” Kate called as she came to a halt and zoomed back in Kara’s direction.

“No problem.” Kara replied and she dropped from the sky, flipping over so she was falling headfirst towards the snow covered ice below. She heard a whoop of joy from behind her and glanced up to see Kate mirror the move, throwing herself into the pursuit gleefully as she became more and more confident with her newfound power. It almost made Kara feel bad about what she had planned… almost. As she neared the ground she pulled her arms to her sides and sped up, falling like a missile until, at what seemed far beyond the last second, she snapped through a ninety degree turn, racing along barely centimetres above the ground. It was, she knew, cheating. No matter how good the rings they couldn’t compete with her natural abilities and being able to effectively ignore inertia gave her a ridiculous advantage. 

She rolled on to her back to watch Kate as she inevitably rocketed straight into the big snowbank Kara had been careful to aim for. Getting one over on her wife was all well and good but she had no intention of giving her a concussion. After all, Kara thought, it was important that Kate not get overconfident in her newfound abilities. At least that’s what she told herself as she looked to the sky… and frowned as there wasn’t a hint of the violet streak she’d expected to see go cursing into the ground. 

The mystery was solved a moment later as a body clattered into the Girl of Steel, a hand grabbing her cape and wrapping her in it, pinning her arms to her body as they tumbled along close enough to the ground for their passage to send snow flurries bursting up in their wake. Kara went to protest only to find warm, smiling lips pressed against hers and a familiar comforting presence wrapped around her. 

“Mmm, I do like it when you’re helpless and wriggling.” Kate purred into her ear and part of Kara wanted to punch her lights out, embarrassed that she’d been so easily caught. Thankfully the much larger part of her that loved Kate to distraction carried the day. 

“One small problem…” Kara said, concentrating for a moment then laughing as her cape vanished, its energy sucked back into the ring leaving her arms free. Kate though wasn’t quite caught by surprise and she jumped away before Kara could grab her, looking back as she did so to blow her wife a kiss. Kara shook her head, reformed the cape and threw herself into the pursuit.

With every passing second Kate found herself becoming more comfortable with ring-powered flight, the twists and turns becoming second nature in much the same way she had taken to gliding with her regular suit. She raced through a series of quick loops and rolls, trying to throw Kara off but experience, coupled with the natural advantages of being a Kryptonain, was letting her wife close the gap at every turn. As she finished one particularly tight downward spiral Kate felt fingers brush against her ankle and snapped her legs up to her chest just in time. 

With the game almost lost Kate took a deep breath and set her mind. This, she knew, might be dangerous, might result in her falling out of the sky like… well, like a human suddenly finding themselves a couple of thousand feet above the ground without a parachute. But Kara would catch her before the ground did and, after all, they were here to learn, right? Right… right she thought nervously as she banked into a vertical climb, pouring on the speed and gaining a few seconds of breathing room but knowing all the time the red and black figure behind her was closing in. She glanced back and was shocked to see there was barely ten feet between them. 

Kate pointed her ring up above her head aiming straight into the path of her flight. Violet light leapt out and formed a smooth U shape of sparkling energy. Kate twisted around as she reached it, armoured feet slamming into the suddenly rock solid surface, sparks flying from her soles as she used the ramp to boost her round in a much tighter circle than she could manage just from flying. As she shot round the ramp dissolved behind her, preventing Kara from matching her. Not that there was any real chance of that, the surprised squawk from the Girl of Steel evidence enough of being taken completely by surprise as Kate shot past her, this time heading straight down. 

It was, Kate knew, likely to be a fleeting victory and sure enough as she glanced backwards she saw Kara snap through a turn that had nothing to do with the glowing red ring on her finger. Okay, Kate thought, catch me if you can! She started tumbling through the sky, her movements as random as she could make them and every one aided by a ring-built construct that sparkled into existence just long enough to support her then blinked away to add to Kara’s frustrations. It was as if Kate was riding through an enormous skate park on an invisible board… and as far as the Gotham Knight was concerned it was the most joyful feeling in the world.

To her surprise a giant red hand suddenly popped into existence to her right and grabbed for her, sending her into a lightning fast roll to her left to avoid it. A dozen more phantom hands appeared, grabbed, missed and vanished as quickly as they’d come. A fleeting glimpse of Kara was enough for Kate to confirm the red ring was raised, Kara joining her in creating constructs even as she flew through the chill arctic sky. That, Kate knew, was likely to be a problem.

She hadn’t realised just how big of an issue it would be until, a few moments later, a giant red wall popped up in front of her and she had to twist through a right angle and ‘run’ along the wall to avoid plowing into it. Kara’s control was impressive, Kate thought distantly as she scrambled to avoid a second wall that was trying to literally corner her. Then again she wasn’t having to focus on flying as well, or at least not as much. 

As the third wall appeared Kate realised she had to do something really, really quickly or the game would be well and truly over. She glanced around and realised in her darting, desperate escape attempts she was now standing upside down on one of the red walls, her cape hanging straight down towards the distant ice. She caught a glimpse of Kara heading towards her, a triumphant grin on her face as a fourth wall started to shimmer into existence. And without so much as a second thought Kate dropped.

It was a mix of falling and flying, accelerating away like a rocket from Kara’s trap, gravity eagerly reclaiming her as she dropped. She kept her eyes fixed on the ground, trying to judge when she needed to bank up, hoping she could get Kara close enough that the barest hesitation would have her smacking into the ice as Kate escaped. She was barely halfway when impossibly strong arms wrapped around her from behind.

“Gotcha!” Kara said triumphantly then squeaked in surprise as Kate sent a paper-thin strand of violet energy shooting up Kara’s body to twist and dive down the tiny gap between collar and throat. It raced across Kara’s neck and looped down, spreading out into the smallest feathers imaginable and started to tickle her right side beneath the suit.

“Hey, no, whaahhhahahhhh!” Kara spluttered in protest but she couldn’t think what to do to get away. Let Kate go? She never wanted to do that at the best of times but after such an effort to catch her it was unthinkable! Fight back? She tried to conjure her own creation to fight back but the tickling was just enough of a distraction to break her concentration. They tumbled from the sky, Kara jerking and giggling with Kate clutched tight in her arms until the snow reached up and swallowed them in a gently fountain of white powder.

For a long moment nothing happened then the snow drift they’d crashed into was thrown aside revealing the two women lying in each other’s arms and laughing fit to burst. 

“Did… did that really just happen?” Kara asked struggling for breath.

“Yeah it did.” Kate confirmed leaning in for a kiss only to find neither of them could quiet their giggles long enough to make it work which just set them off again.

“So much for elegance!” Kara commented once the laughter had died down a bit. 

“Who needs elegance when I’ve got you?”

“Thanks, uh, I think anyway….”

“Sorry, was meant to be more of an obvious compliment.” Kate said, reddening as she realised what she’d said.

“It’s okay, I get it. Besides you’re the one that crashed us!”

“Hey, you were the one flying!”

“And you were the one distracting me!”

“You could have just let go.”

Kara blushed and mumbled something.

“Sorry, didn’t catch that.” Kate said with a knowing look.

Kara sighed and made sure she was looking Kate right in the eye. “You know I struggle with that.”

“I do. It’s reason number three hundred and… twelve on the list of why I love you.”

There was a charged moment between the two women that threatened to melt the arctic ice before Kara said huskily. “Want to try that kiss again?”

“More than anything.” Kate replied quietly and this time it worked as intended, only ending when Kara’s head fell back with a slight groan.

“What’s wrong?” Kate asked.

Kara sighed and pulled her wife closer, snuggling her up against her warmth. “I want to fuck your brains out but don’t dare.”

“Oh…” Kate blinked, not used to such a direct statement from Kara. “Well… we could try.”

Kara laughed and shook her head. “I want to, more than anything, but I’m still not comfortable with the ring. It doesn’t take much to let my concentration slip and you are one hell of a distraction Kate Kane!”

Kate thought quickly and a wicked smile spread across her face. “Okay, make you a deal.”

“Oh this should be good.”

“When you’re ready for it, and only when you’re ready for it, you can do whatever you want with or to me. Free hand for an evening, your choice.”

Kara’s jaw dropped as a storm of ideas sleeted past her minds eye. “Uh, yes, yes okay, very much yes… but where’s the deal?”

Kate laughed and swung herself back to her feet. She extended her ring and a wide circle of violet energy flared out from her feet, sweeping the snow clean and leaving nothing but unblemished ice. She looked down and extended a hand to Kara.

“Dance with me.”

Kara raised a quizzical eyebrow then realised there was little point as the mask hid it from view. Instead she reached up and took the offered hand. She let Kate pull her to her feet, took a step forward and promptly fell on her ass as her feet skidded out from under her.

“Not. One. Word.” Kara said without looking up.

“Wouldn’t dream of it. Want to try that again?”

“Sure.” This time it was Kara who extended a hand and waited for Kate to grasp it before rather more carefully making it back to her feet. 

“So…. dancing?” Kara asked, trying to hide her unease as she resisted the temptation to float a tiny bit above the treacherous surface. 

“Only if you want to.” Kate said with a small smile. “I mean, we’ve done a lot today as it is…”

“Shut up and come here.” Kara replied and turned to her right a little too quickly. Sure enough her right foot slid out from under her and she crashed back down to the ground, this time landing on her side.

This time she didn’t wait for the offer of assistance, growling under her breath as she rolled on to her front and pushed herself back up. Or, at least, she tried to. Her feet slipped and skidded at the crucial moment and she thumped face first into the ice. The growl of frustration became a lot louder and she tried again. This time her feet didn’t slip away but only because she pushed so hard the ice beneath her hands cracked so instead of pushing herself up she found her arms plunging through the freshly made holes leaving her soaked to the elbows.

With a snarl she yanked free to rest on all fours and energy rolled from the ring, lashing out at the ‘dance floor’ Kate had crafted for them. The ice buckled and jerked under the onslaught and Kara felt her heart beating in her chest, the sheer delight in letting her rage run free… it was addictive! She wanted more, needed more… and with a supreme effort of will pushed it back. No, no this wasn’t what she wanted. It could be a part of her but it would not, could not control her. She took a deep shuddering breath, the cool crack of the arctic air brining her back to her senses as she looked around.

The wide circle of smooth, unblemished ice had vanished, replaced by a ruined surface of peaks and troughs, treacherous footing and shallow pools where the ice had melted before her anger. All of it was wrecked save for a small perfect circle around Kate. Kate… Kara couldn’t bring herself to meet her wife’s eyes, ashamed of herself for what she’d done. 

“Want to try that again?” Kate asked, her tone just as it had been the first time Kara had fallen. The blonde looked up and saw a gentle, understanding smile on her wife’s face as she held up her ring. Violet light spread out, wrapping itself around the ‘dance floor’ and quickly repairing the damage. It spread under Kara’s hands and legs leaving an odd warm tingling sensation in her as the ice beneath smoothed out with a gentle crack.

“But.. I….”

“Didn’t do anything wrong.” Kate said warmly. “I get it Kara, I really do. It’s not going to be easy, might never be easy… but that doesn’t mean you have to keep it bottled up all the time either. Now… dance with me?”

Kara blinked back sudden tears and took Kate’s hand one more time. She let the shorter woman pull her up and stood still, waiting for guidance.

“Okay, now just stay there for a minute.” Kate told her, took a couple of steps back and started to dance by herself across the ice. It reminded Kara of a world-class gymnast doing a floor exercise, every movement precise as Kate slid and whirled, jumped and tumbled through the air. Kara could see the warrior in her coming through, noticed movements designed to end with a foot connecting with someone’s head or follow through to take out a handheld weapon. But there was grace and poetry to it too, a delicacy that even now, almost two years into their relationship, surprised Kara. All alone at the top of the world Kate Kane let go of her reservations and danced for the only audience she would ever allow to see her so free and unfettered. 

The performance finished with a quick tumble to land close enough to Kara to be well within her personal space. Kate, of course, wasn’t even breathing hard. After all a quick gymnastics routine was nothing compared to the cardio regime required to keep Gotham safe night after night. 

“That was incredible!” Kara cried and actually found herself applauding briefly. “How… can you tell me how to do that?”

“No.” Kate said the word matter of factly then laughed at the disappointed look on Kara’s face. “I can’t tell you, it doesn’t work that way. I can show you though.” Kate reached up and gently took Kara’s right hand in her left, gently pulling her in closer. “It’s about listening.”

“But I thought you couldn’t tell me?”

“Not listening to me. Listen to the world around you. Hear what it’s trying to say and find your place in that story.”

“And… how do I do that?”

“Same way we do anything that’s difficult my love.” Kate said tenderly as she placed her right hand on Kara’s back. “Slowly.”

Without another word Kate started to move and Kara let herself be caught up in her movements. Relaxing into her wife’s arms she surrendered to the moment and slowly, so slowly she wasn’t sure when it started, Kara felt the pulse of the world beneath her feet. The gentle groans of the ice, the whispered breath of the wind and even here in the barren arctic a growing symphony of life all around her. It called out to her and as it grew ever-clearer she saw Kate within it, burning like the sun and beside her an empty space waiting for Kara. 

Under the brilliant clear sky of an Arctic evening on a pristine field of white snow and clear ice, Kate Kane and Kara Danvers danced together and in that timeless, peaceful moment nothing in the world mattered but each other.


	4. Chapter 4

For the next five days the two newly-forged lanterns followed a similar pattern. In the morning they would work to repair the fortress, always doing things differently and upping the difficulty level every time. In just that short time they’d gone from mirrors and a hose to complicated projects that relied on parts of the others’ constructs to work properly. In the afternoon they spent their time on the wide open spaces safely away from the fortress. Most of the time they sparred in one form or another, learning to use the rings to attack and defend and with every action they seemed to get smoother and faster, the effort required dropping as they got used to their new powers.

No matter what they did though they always flew together. Kate had started off justifying it as needing the practice but that hadn’t lasted past the second day. The truth was far too obvious for her to keep it hidden and Kara had gently told her that the sheer joy on Kate’s face as she soared through the skies was one of the most beautiful sights she’d ever seen. And always, without fail, they finished their day dancing in the cold, lost in each other’s arms. But even there they were improving quickly and by the end of the fifth day Kara was at least confident and skilled enough to follow her wife through a similar gymnastics display to the one Kate had used to show her ice dancing was possible, albeit without the flips and spins. 

One unexpected but welcome side effect of getting better was they both ended up putting in longer hours so their dancing quickly shifted from early evening into the night. As a result they ended up swirling across the perfectly smooth ice under the rolling, dancing colours of the northern lights. It was just about the only time of the day when they weren’t consciously using the lantern rings other than the subconscious conjuring of their super suits which, thanks to being energy constructs themselves, also kept both women comfortably warm. 

It was as they swayed together on the fifth evening that Kara rested her chin on Kate’s shoulder and whispered: “So… about that deal?”

Kate swallowed and tried not to immediately pounce on her wife. “You’re ready?”

“Yes… and no.” Kara said and Kate swore she could feel the smile against her neck. 

“Now you’re just being mean.” Kate pouted but Kara laughed and kissed her earlobe.

“Actually quite the opposite.” Kara teased, her hands slipping down to wrap around Kate’s butt and pull her close. “I’m not sure I’m ready to have my wicked way with you just yet… but if you’re willing I’d very much like to be yours for the night.”

“Willing? Are you kidding?”

“No. I mean, it’s dangers…”

“Kara Danvers if you dare say you’re dangerous to me after everything we’ve been through in this last week let alone the last two years I swear I’m going to kick you to the moon.”

“Well it is….”

“No, no it’s not. You’re not. You’d never hurt me and we both know it. Every time your anger’s gotten too much I’ve never been touched no matter how hurt you were at the time. If anything I’m safer now than I’ve ever been! Anyone comes after me and not only have I got powers of my own but they’d have you to deal with. And seeing how you beat the crap out of Superman *without* being in full control I’d say that’s a bad day for anyone that tries.”

“Yes, but…”

“Kara Kane!” Kate cut her wife off and took a moment to savour the look of annoyance and delight on Kara’s face. They’d never really got hung up on changing their last names after they were married but Kara had made a point, on more than one occasion, that between Zor-El, Danvers and Supergirl she already had enough to be getting on with. Adding Kane to the mix was something she didn’t need right now. The problem, at least as far as Kara was concerned, was she also couldn’t help grinning like a loon at the reminder she was married to Kate so the irritation never got a chance to really register a protest. As far as Kate was concerned it was simply adorable though she made a point not to overuse it.

“If the next words out of your mouth aren’t ‘Yes Ma’am’ then you are definitely not getting what you want tonight or until the end of the week at the earliest. And if, Rao help you, you bring up this ‘it’s too dangerous’ bit again I swear I’m going to… to… to fly Lena up here and ravage her senseless with you tied up in the corner unable to do anything but watch. Now… is that clear?”

“Yes Ma’am.”

“Good girl.” Kate lent forward and ruffled Kara’s hair. Much to her surprise the Girl of Steel lent into the motion as if to savour it. Wow, Kate thought to herself, you really are ready for this…

‘Umm, one point?” Kara asked quietly as she twisted her head around to capture Kate’s fingers and suck them into her eager mouth.

“Mmm… yes?”

“That thing about Lena? Really not a threat….”

Kate laughed and shook her head in disbelief. “Alright, what say we make that your graduation present once we’re back in the civilised world?”

“Works for me!”

“Now I believe you said something about me having my wicked way with you?”

“Yes please!”

“Well let’s at least get into the Fortress, I think we could end up dying of indecent exposure out here! Actually, hang on a second, I’ve got an idea… come here.”

Kara hurried to obey and Kate pulled her in to a long, deep kiss that carried an electrifying promise of what was to come. As they relaxed into the moment Kara was suddenly surprised to find them floating, no, flying slowly back towards the fortress. She broke into giggles and felt Kate’s lips quirk into a smile against her own. Kara wrapped her arms tightly around her wife and added her own power to the effort and together they bobbed back towards the only bedrooms within a thousand miles with one thought upmost in their minds…

Five minutes later Kara was trying very hard not to whimper with frustration as Kate towered over her fucking her not with her talented fingers or wonderful tongue but with her eyes. As flattering as it was seeing someone as beautiful as Kate devouring her like this Kara was well past wanting to be touched and deep into needing it. 

Kara was stretched out in the air, her arms and legs restrained spread-eagled by gleaming violet energy bonds. Her body was surrounded in that same energy which supported her and let her float without needing to worry about doing it herself. She was also completely naked save for the ring on her finger and, at Kate’s insistence, the mask that covered her face from the nose up and really drew attention to every wide eyed look of delight or pleading that she threw at her wife.

“God you’re stunning.” Kate breathed and Kara blushed despite herself. Kate reached out and dragged a finger over Kara’s stomach, tracing the outline of her abs and marvelling as always at the inhuman physique, the smoothness of her skin, the effortless beauty that seemed to shine from this woman even if she was wearing a sack. Displayed like this Kara Danvers was a work of art. 

“Kate… please….” Kara wiggled her hips and her wife grinned down at her.

“You know that’s not helping your cause here, right?”

“Please?”

“Every time you beg I just want to hear you do it again.”

“I know, I know but… please, please I need to…”

“Need? Need… hmm, you sure about that? I mean, I can see you’re nice and wet down there but we both know I can get you gushing without ever touching you below the waist.”

“Kate…” Kara groaned and Kate had to work very hard not to echo the sound. She wasn’t lying, Kara really was stunning and Kate still couldn’t quite believe that she got to be the one to see her like this. Everything about her was just perfection and it took such an effort of will not to dive straight in that teasing Kara was almost like teasing herself. Still that wasn’t what she had in mind for tonight anyway.

“Alright… you sure you want this?”

“Yes!”

“I mean, really sure? No matter what?”

“YES! Kate please….”

“Remember all those times you used your powers to make me lose my mind?” Kate asked casually and she saw Kara swallow nervously. 

“Yes?”

“Payback time!” Kate grinned and sank to her knees between Kara’s thighs. She kept her hands at her sides, leant forward, pursed her lips and breathed a thin stream of air over Kara’s clit. The blonde stiffened then groaned at the wave of erotic sensations such a small touch could cause then froze as she felt a hundred more touches burst over her skin. She glanced down her body and it took her a moment to focus on anything but the sight of Kate’s sparkling eyes looking back up at her. When she got past that look she realised that the energy that held her had begun to ripple, rising and falling like a miniature sea in the face of a hurricane. 

“Kate… what are… ohhhhh. Oh… ooOooh no….” 

“Oh yes lover.” Kate chuckled and just the gentle caress of her breath had Kara shivering. “I might not have your speed but you inspire my creativity.”

“Kate wait, you wouldn’t really OHHH GGgggggffffff!” Kara’s eyes rolled back in her head and speaking became a distant memory as every breath seemed crucial to the string of guttural sounds that forced their way from her throat. It was as if there were suddenly hundreds of fingers caressing her, zeroing in with devastating precision on every spot that Kate Kane knew sent Kara Danvers crazy. And after two years she seemed to know pretty much every last one of them. 

A wall of sensation hit Kara and in what felt like seconds she was hurtling towards a shattering climax. Kate was still kneeling between her thighs, watching the Kryptonian writhing as if it were the best show in the world… which for her it absolutely was. In truth she didn’t know where to look first. The spectacular legs that filled her peripheral vision, the heaving, heavenly terrain of Kara’s stomach and breasts as the ghostly fingers whirled and stroked and prodded her ever higher or that beautiful, perfect face caught in impossible ecstasy. By itself it would have been more than enough to keep Kate happy until the end of her days but the fact she was the one causing it and showing a level of control over her newfound powers that beat out anything Kara had shown so far had her on the edge of her own explosion just from the thought of it. 

Still, she had a plan here and kept a careful eye on Kara’s face and neck. Now… no not yet… close but not…there! Kate saw the telltale clenching of Kara’s jaw and the tension in her neck that always meant she was teetering on the edge. Under other circumstances Kate might have paused the show, teasing her lover as long as she could to build the inevitable release. Not this time though, no, now she had a far different goal in mind and bent to her task with glee.

Kate had expected to at least get a few moments of tasting Kara’s essence before the inevitable release. Instead the very first touch sent Kara hurtling into her orgasm, a string of incoherent cries and snatched words bouncing off the walls of the room and making Kate glad they’d turned the privacy field on. Oh yes, she was very, very glad about that as she had no intention of stopping! She knew from long and exhausting experience just how good Kara could make someone feel with her powers to help and now that Kate had that same opportunity she was going to make the most of it!

The energy field glowed brighter as Kate found her rhythm and was rewarded with a constant flow of nectar as Kara seemed to go from one orgasm to the next seemingly without a moment’s pause. The ghostly touches sped up, became stronger and more sure, mixing the most wonderful pleasure with just the right amount of gentle pain for the Girl of Steel and her writhing quickly moved to full blown thrashing.

It was becoming difficult for Kate to stay on target but that proved a simple problem to solve. A moment’s thought and the field supporting Kara sprouted bands around her thighs and stomach with tendrils of energy arcing down to floor and holding her in place. A small part of Kate wanted to raise her lips and tease her lover, point out her helplessness and let her savour the feeling. But there would be time for that later, right now Kate didn’t think she could stop her assault on Kara’s core if the world was at stake. 

On and on it went, Kate’s determination and Kara’s endurance battling for dominance. For once though Kara’s Kryptonian biology was working against her, the force of her own orgasms growing to the point it was wearing even her system down. Her cries became quieter, her body twitching rather than thrashing and with a little reluctance Kate matched her. The erotic assault eased back, the violet field that held the exhausted blonde becoming calm as its ghostly touch switched to a gentle massage. Kate let her tongue dive inside the love of her life one more time, sure that Kara had one more orgasm left in her and was rewarded by a final burst of flavour as her wife slumped, exhausted, into the field as if it were the most comfortable bed in the world.

Reluctantly Kate left her place between Kara’s spread legs and crawled under the naked Supergirl to kneel instead by her right shoulder. She saw blue eyes flutter open and a tired but satisfied grin settled on her face.

“Everything okay?” Kate asked tenderly, wondering how Kara would react to such an assault.

“No. You’re not kissing me.” Kara said and was rewarded for her honesty as Kate corrected the problem. 

“Mmmm… much better.” Kara murmured when their lips parted what felt like an eternity later. “Rao that was incredible Kate. Thank you!”

“Trust me, watching you was thanks enough!” Kate said with a sappy smile.

“Oh I doubt that…” Kara said with a glance as far down Kate’s body as she could manage in her current position. 

“This is about you, remember?” Kate muttered, trying to quell her own desires to ensure she kept her attention on Kara’s needs. 

“I know. And right now I need to hear you screaming my name.” Kara grinned as she said it then adopted her best little girl voice while opening her eyes as wide as they’d go. “Please Kate. I’ve been good… haven’t I?”

“Very.” Kate stroked Kara’s sweat-soaked hair away from her eyes. “And since you asked so nicely…”

The smile that broke over Kara’s face could have stopped wars and Kate found herself rooted to the spot for a second as she tried to commit the moment to memory. Then she stood up and slowly straddled the floating Supergirl, the energy field lifting Kara up until she could kiss and lap at Kate’s core. Kate took in the sight of Kara’s magnificent body stretching out before her and couldn’t help leaning forward, resting on top of her wife as her eyes fluttered closed from Kara’s attentions. Kate could already feel her hips taking on a life of their own as they swayed in time with the tongue lapping at her oh so sensitive clit. It really wasn’t going to take long, she thought, and for once she was fine with that. Normally she always tried to hold back, at least long enough to keep Kara from getting too big headed about her ability to make Kate cum at the snap of her fingers, but right now she didn’t care. Kate’s hands slid down Kara’s thighs and she felt her body tense then leap over the edge as Kara slammed her tongue inside of her wife. Kate screamed Kara’s name, felt her body convulse in pleasure… and then everything descended into confusion as a third voice broke in.

“Kara, I’m really sorry to burst in like this but we need you OH GOD!”

Kate shook herself out of her pleasure-induced stupor and looked up. There, her back towards them and her head in her hands, was Alex. Kara’s sister. Standing there. While Kate rode Kara’s face. She was a little way into the room and the part of Kate that wasn’t wondering if there’d be enough left of her for an open casket realised she had to have burst in and made it a few steps before realising what was going on. But how… the privacy field! It would have masked Kate’s cries and the odds of either woman hearing someone knocking on the door were zero considering what was going on inside the room. 

“Hi Alex.” Kara said, her voice rather muffled. Kate made to step away and felt something tug her back. Surprised she glanced down and saw thin red rope wrapped around her ankles and secured to the floor. Not, she noticed, secured very tightly and she realised Kara was sending her a message, that she needed some time, don’t go anywhere yet…

“Hi? Hi... hi.” Alex stammered. “Sorry, so sorry, didn’t… sorry.”

“Can we help you?” Kara said in a slightly cold but mischievous tone. 

“I, uh, yes, that is, I… umm… could you maybe put some clothes on?”

“But we’re not done.” Kara protested and slipped her tongue back inside Kate to pull a surprised moan from her wife. 

“Kara!” Alex cried in shock, trying to bury her face further into her arms so that her hands could reach her ears.

“Isn’t… that… my…. line.” Kate panted, unable to resist adding to the embarrassment. After all, she thought, it *was* her fun that Alex had interrupted.

“Oh come on!”

“What.. do you… think… I’m doing?” Kate gasped as Kara vibrated her tongue at super speed against her clit and any thought of holding back were quickly lost on a fresh wave of pleasure and Kate cried out Kara’s name as she had her second orgasm in as many minutes.

“Right, okay, you two done now? This is important!” Alex snapped, desperately trying to wrest some control back.

Kate felt the red ropes slip from her ankles and, somewhat reluctantly, slid clear of Kara’s talented mouth. She let the violet energy field surrounding Kara fade and the Kryptonian gracefully swung herself up through thin air to stand beside her lover, one arm draped casually over her shoulder as she turned to kiss her. It was brief, at least by their standards, but let her share the lingering taste with Kate and, more importantly, as they parted allowed her to whisper: “Sorry, needed to get control.”

Kate nodded her understanding and squeezed Kara’s hand. She wondered which had been the harder to contain, Kara’s own anger at Alex bursting in or Alex’s reflected emotions at what she’d seen when she stepped through the door. Later, Kate thought, that could wait for later.

“So you said it was important?” Kara said with a slight edge to her voice and Alex, without thinking, nodded and turned around.

“Yes it GAH!” She squeezed her eyes closed and flapped a hand in their general direction.

“What? You asked us to stop, we stopped.” Kara pointed out clearly enjoying the situation.

“Clothes!” Alex forced the word out and it sounded more like a plea than a command. Kara looked over at Kate and they both saw the same evil idea reflected in the others eyes. There was a pair of brilliant flashes - one red, one violet - and Kara said sweetly “Okay, clothes. Happy now?”

Alex looked up and immediately hid her face again. “Oh come on!”

“What, we’re dressed?”

“Yes but not for Superbabes Pole Dancing please!” 

“Too short?” Kara asked casually, fanning out the tiny red and black skirt and drinking in Kate’s longing glance.

“No, no it’s actually fairly generous. FOR A BELT!” Alex snapped and they could make out the blush spreading beyond her fingertips. “Look, I’m sorry I burst in, okay? Really, really sorry. Believe me it will never, ever happen again. Ever. But I wouldn’t have done it if this wasn’t important!”

“See, that wasn’t hard was it?” Kara chided as the two lanterns let their regular superhero outfits form over their bodies. Alex carefully risked a peek and sighed in relief.

“No, thank you. I know it’s too soon for this and if there was any other way I wouldn’t be here…” Alex turned slightly to address Kate directly. “It’s Alice. She’s resurfaced in Gotham and the whole city has gone straight to hell.”


End file.
